


Winnix Christmas Wish (2017)

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Christmas drabble for a friend, 2017





	Winnix Christmas Wish (2017)

“It’s small,” Nixon said as he looked the tree up and down.

“No, it’s the perfect size,” Winters said as he stood beside the tree. The tree was only a foot taller as he was, thick with branches all a deep green. “Any taller and it won’t fit in the living room.”

“True,” Nix agreed as he too walked around the tree before coming to a stop next to Winters “You’re right. Once we put on the candles, glass balls, wood ornaments and tensile and it will look great.”

“It will,” Winters agreed pulling a hacksaw from a tool box he’d brought with them. “Hold it still for me?” he asked as he crouched down and began to saw it’s trunk.

“Anything you need, Richard, anything,” Nix said with a smile.


End file.
